dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of the Avenger Crash
Rise of the Avenger Crash is a 1997 American animated comedy film produced by Rivera Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was the second feature film from Rivera, as well as its first independently-produced feature after its co-production with Klasky Csupo on its first film ''Duckman: The Average of Guardians'' (1996). The film tells the story of four middle school students who win internships as hosts at MTV, but slowly begin to drift apart from each other, so they must come back together to cover the biggest live event in MTV's history. Rise of the Avenger Crash ''was released on October 17, 1997 to mostly positive reviews from critics, and was a modest box office success, earning over $81.3 million worldwide on its $20 million budget. It was later released on VHS and LaserDisc on June 16, 1998, on DVD on April 10, 2001, and on Blu-ray on August 15, 2011. Plot ''Coming soon! Voice cast * Val Kilmer as Alex Brander, a wise-cracking light yellow animal who is the prey of Cyrus and the love interest of Samantha Alessandra. * Nicolas Cage as Cyrus * Ariel Winter as Samantha Alessandra, Aech's real-life user * Sarah Jessica Parker as Emma, a shy but meaningful yellow animal who is willing to share her love and delicacy with * Adam Driver as Jim Carder * Ryan Higa as Johnny Hast * Stephen Kramer Glickman as Mr. Hasser, the quartet's mentor at MTV Production Coming soon! Music :Main article: Rise of the Avenger Crash: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture and Rise of the Avenger Crash: Original Motion Picture Score Coming soon! Marketing Beginning in August 1996, Paramount Pictures launched a cryptic marketing campaign in the lead-up to the release of the film's teaser trailer. The campaign involved three short teasers released on the film's website from Decmber 10 to January 12, 1996, each reading one of the three numbers of the film's release date ("October 17"). The film's official teaser trailer was released on January 12, 1996, and was attached to films such as Dunston Checks In, Star Trek: First Contact, and Flipper. The first theatrical trailer was released on August 9, 1996, and was attached to films such as , ''Duckman: The Average of Guardians'', and Harriet the Spy. The second theatrical trailer was released on April 4, 1997, and was attached to films such as The Saint, Double Team, and Good Burger. TV spots for the film were released from January to April 1997. More coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception The film received mostly positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 69%. Home media The film was released on VHS and LaserDisc on June 16, 1998. It was later released on DVD on April 10, 2001. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Fictional American films Category:1997 films Category:Comedy Category:1990s Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:Rivera Animation Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Rivera Animation films